


Hitting bottom

by Kazama_sousuke



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Adult Content, Alternate Universe - Race Changes, Arthur Morgan Does Not Have Tuberculosis, Blood and Torture, Blood and Violence, Death, Drama, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, F/M, Gang Violence, Period Typical Attitudes, Period-Typical Homophobia, Period-Typical Racism, Period-Typical Sexism, Sexual Content, Sexual Violence, Slow Romance, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:54:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26446672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazama_sousuke/pseuds/Kazama_sousuke
Summary: Since his arrival at the Horseshoe Overlook; It seemed that at last, luck was beginning to smile at them, once again. But in a drastic and unexpected twist of fate, Arthur Morgan and little boy, Jack Marston are forced to part ways with the gang. Starting a new wave of misfortunes that put Dutch and the rest of his followers' sense of judgment to a new level.
Relationships: Arthur Morgan & Van der Linde Gang, Arthur Morgan/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	1. Forced separation.

**Author's Note:**

> Good and welcome. :)
> 
> First of all, I must emphasize the following: 
> 
> 1) This is my first time writing a fic. 
> 
> 2) English is not my mother tongue, so; I apologize in advance for any errors and if so, I would appreciate your corrections. The idea is to improve.
> 
> Clarifications regarding the fic:
> 
> A) The majority of canonical events will be respected; Specifically, until the scene where Arthur meets Agents Milton and Ross, while fishing in the river with Jack. At that point, this story will take a totally different course from the one we all know. So, i suggested that they prepare now hahaha.
> 
> * The only exceptions that I will not follow within the canon that I decide to keep is:
> 
> \- Arthur did not catch TBT, because when Thomas Downes came to collect the debt, he had already died the day before from his illness.
> 
> \- The train robbery they do: Arthur, Charles, John and Sean, happens the night before Arthur takes Jack fishing and not after (as it happens in the official version)
> 
> B) That said, take this story as a version of "what would have happened if ..."
> 
> C) Although, Arthur will have a future love interest with an original character, I want to make it clear from now on that this fic does not intend to focus purely on that, it will simply form a part of the plot and not its entirety.
> 
> D) In addition to the previous point, here each member of the band (or most of them) will have an important role in the story, they will not be mere fillers. And this is why certain actions that some of the characters do will bring consequences to the rest (both good and bad)
> 
> Having said that. I hope you like this story! I will try to stick as historically as possible ... I insist, if there are flaws, forgive me for ignorance.
> 
> Please, I appreciate the comments, whether good, bad or a little of both ... this is super valuable to encourage writers to continue with their work and at the same time, correct their faults!  
> Without more to add ... let's get to work!

"Listen... this is my offer Mr. Morgan..." Agent Milton said as he hesitantly approached Arthur and little Jack with his hands raised as a sign of Peace. "Bring in Van Der Linde... and you have my word, that you won't swing"

Milton stopped just a few feet from them. Of course, he only dared to be so close to Arthur because his partner; Ross, covered his back with a cute shotgun, which he didn't bother to hide.

"Oh, i aren't gonna swing anyways, Agent...."

"Milton ..."

"You see, I haven't done anything wrong, aside from not play the games to yours rules."

"Spare me the philosophy lesson." He complained with annoyance. "I've already heard... from Mac Callader."

All that confidence and security that the outlaw had so far projected had suddenly collapsed within seconds.

"Mac Callader?" Repeated a puzzled Arthur.

Okay, he didn't see that coming ...

"He was pretty shot up by the time I got to him..." Milton looked at his reaction with glee. "So really it was more of a mercy killing." He said the latter, slurring his words. "Slow... but mercy.

Damn son of a bitch! Arthur thought furiously, throwing the fishing pole to the ground roughly out of sheer impotence.

Jake gasped in fear and Ross sped forward pointing his gun at Arthur.

"You enjoy being a rich man's toy, don't you?" The outlaw spat with disdain.

"I enjoy society... flaws and all." His lord frowned and raised his right hand in the form of a fist "Your people venerate savagery... and you will die... savagely!" Then he pointed a finger. "All of you!"

"Oh, we're not dying, Agent."

"Some of us sooner than others." Suddenly, his stern expression was replaced by a malicious and arrogant smile, at the same time that he brought his hands to rest on his weapons belt. "And what better example if we start with you? Agent Ross... would you have the pleasure of arresting Mr. Morgan?"

"It would be my pleasure, Agent Milton." Ross said in a mocking tone and then spoke with absolute coldness and narrowed his eyes. "Hands up and turn around, scum... and don't even think about doing something stupid for the good of the child, surely you don't want he to see your brains on the ground."

Shit...

"Uncle, Arthur..." Jack moaned, a product of the terror that the development of recent events evoked in him. "I'm scared."

"Jesus Christ... Really, Agents?" Arthur looked incredulous.

"As I said before Mr. Morgan... you are a wanted man." He shifted a weight from one leg to the other. "And since you refused to cooperate ..."

"Are you planning to do this in front of the child?" He took a step towards the duo asking in a whisper, so that the little boy one would not listen anymore.

"Move on!" Ross yelled, proceeding to press threateningly, the cold metal barrel of the shotgun on his chest.

Jack started crying.

How the hell had the situation ended like this? It just seemed like things were starting to get better since his arrival at Horseshoe Overlook and now this? 

Sapphire eyes darted to Ross's cannon.

His right hand was so close to picking up the pistol, but no matter how fast he was, he would be able to avoid a burning gunshot and worst of all....

Jack was right behind him.

If he made a mistake, he would not be the only one to pay the consequences. At that distance, there was a high probability that at least one shard hit the child. But... the agents wouldn't let that happen, right?

Although these were supposed to be men who represented Law and "justice", in some corner of Arthur's mind, he was not so sure that they would care even a little bit about the infant's safety.

Jack was nothing more than the son of a couple of thieves. No one that "civilized" society would miss.

Oh, hell. He was so screwed up!

This was all his fault. They would have tracked him down for carelessness and he wasn't even smart enough to have seen them coming.

He had no choice. He would have to give himself up for Jack's welfare.

Damn shit

"Are you trying to leave him alone in the middle of nowhere?" He insisted, raising his hands in surrender and turning to give them his back.

"Oh, no... You're wrong, Mr. Morgan." Milton clarified, taking off his weapons belt, then grabbing Jack by one arm, while Ross put the shackles on him. "The boy will come with us."

"Uncle Arthur!" He squirmed at the man's contact.

"Damn, don't touch it!" He roared, trying to avalan himself against him, but Ross intercepted him quickly, kicking him behind one knee, causing him to fall to his knees and acted often, hitting him with the butt of the gun in the back, making him growl in pain.

"Last chance Mr. Morgan... Give us Van Der Linde... and I promise you that you will not be hanged... and the child will not end up growing up without his parents in an orphanage, or worse, on the streets."

Arthur felt his chest constrict and the air escaped from his lungs. A new sense of fear and anxiety washed over him.

The fact that they threatened to execute him did not matter to him at all, after all, he would be able to sacrifice his life to protect the gang; he would never give them away, but Jack... 

Hell, he was just a fucking innocent kid. 

"Leave the kid out of this!" He received another lunge on the back, courtesy of Ross.

"I'm sorry, but you are not in a position to make demands. So... what will you do?"

"Please! Don't hurt Uncle Arthur anymore!" Jack sobbed and tried to rebel from Milton's hold without success.

"They're bloody vermin!" He received another blow but now in the stomach. "He has nothing to do with this... leave him alone." He complained between gasps for pain.

"You hear me, take the deal or leave it."

Arthur would never sing. In his judgment, he would not be a good man, but disloyal?

Definitely, not.

"You have to have faith, son." He could not avoid but remember with bitterness, those words that lately Dutch had preached so much.

Faith. He would have to have "faith" that the Dutch, or one of the others, will find out about this disaster and that they were rescued before it was too late.

If at least they managed to get Jack back, Arthur could hang himself to death with a grin from ear to ear.

"Go to hell!" He hissed and Ross finally knocked him out with a blow to the head.

"Uncle Athur!"

"I'll take that as a no..." Miltón said, shrugging.

___________________________

Something is not right, Abigail could feel it and her instinct kept repeating it over and over again.

Most of the members of the camp called her a paranoid mother. Okay, it was true that sometimes she was a little nervous and overprotective when it came to the safety of Jack and Jhon himself, but this time she could be almost sure that her instincts were not wrong. She had learned after giving birth that mothers developed a unique and special kind of connection with their children. Therefore, those people who would never have raised a child could never understand it.

She walked with a determined step to where John was. The boy's father, lay hidden behind some bushes, guarding the perimeter of the camp since the morning, after revealing Bill from the night shift.

"John, have Athur and Jack arrived?" Asked between a bundle of nerves. Her left hand was squeezing the fabric of the brown skirt she was wearing, in an illusionary attempt to hide her obvious attack of anguish.

"Damn, woman. I've already told you hundreds of times no!" He roared in exasperation. "Ask me again and I swear I'll throw you down the ravine!"

"John, they left six hours ago!"

"And what!? Weren't you supposed to leave him with your Father of the Year model?" He said sarcastically. "The boy wil be fine!" He started walked in the opposite direction from Abigail, leaving him behind. 

"Why do you have to act like an idiot?" She followed him angrily. "Arthur is not to blame that you act like a jerk with the poor boy, who let me remind you that he is your son!"

John sighed angrily.

"Sure, how could I forget? if I have you to repeat it to me every damn day of my life!" He continued to advance through the undergrowth in the hope of getting rid of the female. "Now stop distracting me, I'm on duty!"

"But..."

"Abigail, quit."

She heard Karen's voice behind her. She stopped short to look at her sideways for a moment, and then returned her gaze to John’s back, who was lost in the distance.

"It doesn't make sense for you to spend spit on that empty head." The blonde continued crossing her arms.

"It's just that I'm worried Karen, and Jhon's very stupid don't even care a bit for their son." Her voice broke and she put her hands to her face to hide her glassy eyes.

"You said it yourself. John is a fool and he definitely doesn't know what he has." She approached the young mother and patted her on the back. "But calm, Arthur is with Jack. He will take good care of him."

"I know, but I can't help but get nervous. They should have been back hours ago."

Karen very much agreed with that. Although, it was true that Arthur had a habit of disappearing for hours or even days. However, he had never done it with Jack in bed before. Yes, he liked the boy, but he was not a man who spent so much time with him and less voluntarily. She couldn't deny that at this point, the situation was unusual. Of course she wouldn't say that to Abigail. She wanted to help calm her, not tighten her sensitive nerves further.

"Surely they will be coming." She take his hands to get more attention. "What do you think if we go see if Person needs help with dinner? So we make sure that bland stew is ready for when the boys arrive."

"Yes... you're right." Abigail said in a whisper.

"You will see, that they will be fine and you will laugh later for having mortified yourself in vain." She smiled at the poor mother trying to convey optimism.

Damn, I hope I'm not wrong...

___________________________

"Gentleman, it was a pleasure doing business with you." Josiah Trelawny said as he bowed charmingly to the poor new idiot who had fallen into her web of trickery and deceit.

"To you, Leader Madden." Replied Eugene Wegner; owner of the large and prosperous Emerald Ranch in The Heartlands. The very deluded man smiled in a conceited and satisfying way, while he read the paper that awarded him as the new owner of some land located to the southeast; where the Kamassa River flowed, right between the limits that separated the state of New Hanover from Lemoyne.

Eugene, intended to keep expanding his livestock business as much as possible and had intentionally taken it upon himself to undermine a couple of smaller farms in the area, quickly seize the market. Of course, in order to operate properly and meet the high demands of his growing client list, he urgently needed to acquire the lands surrounding his own. 

For him, it was particularly hell to locate the previous owner of the aforementioned land, because apparently, it belonged to a certain Lee James and his wife, Maria James, who had died six years ago in a robbery that went wrong during a raid on Saint Denis. and his only sonand hence; heir, he had lived in some uncertain place in Canada, for a decade. 

For three years, he hired and paid various attorneys from that country in an unsuccessful attempt to locate him and express his interest in buying the property, but the man's whereabouts were a mystery worthy of Sherlock Holmes. He gave the impression that he did not give a damn about the fate and value of the goods left by his parents, or so it seemed until about five days ago.

Surprisingly, in the course of the morning, an elegant and impeccable individual approached the fence of Ranch Emerald; dressed in a black tuxedo with a blue waistcoat down, black scarf, blue shoes and pants matching a gray top hat and a dark-toned briefcase in hand. He appeared before Eugene himself as chairman Hugt Madden, attorney for Mr. Michael James; that is to say, the aforementioned heir. 

This had to be a miracle. God, this blessed game of cat and mouse would finally be over!

Happy, he ushered him onto the porch of his ornate house and ordered the maid to serve them some cups of coffee and some rolls. The lawyer shared his client's wish to offer him the sale of the property for a price that Eugenia considered high, but the Lawyer was in charge of justifying the reasons, showing him their respective tax assessment and they agreed to visit the site once the aperitif finished. 

When they arrived, they were greeted by a Mexican and a young man of African-American descent, armed to the teeth. The legal representative of Mr. James clarified that they were the bodyguards assigned by his client for his safety.

"Mr. James wanted to make sure i had no problems on the trip. It is incredible how many criminal gangs still run in the country these days."

"Where do they come from?"

"New York."

Eugenie had just nodded and accepted the explanation without any kind of suspicion. In the past, he had been the victim of several robberies on his ranch and robbed on the roads. He had no choice but to arm himself and his men to defend themselves.

They finished reviewing the land without inconveniences, agreed on the sale price and agreed to meet five days later in the middle of the afternoon, to sign the purchase-sale contract and the delivery of the money.

And here they were, again on the porch of the house, the lawyer keeping the carefully counted cash in the briefcase and the rancher with the title that legitimized his status as a new owner.

Or so he believed.

Eugenie was completely unaware that this business was a Bulgarian scam. But who could blame him? The papers presented by the fake lawyer looked incredibly legitimate. From the Power that supposedly empowered him to act on behalf of the so-and-so heir, going through the used appraisal and the rest of the documents that they would need to avoid raising suspicions ahead of time. Josiah recognized that the work of his new "friend" from Saint Denis was perfect. His talents as a document forger were unmatched on that side of the United States.

"Are you staying at Valentine tonight, Lic. Madden?" Eugenie asked when he saw the man placing the malentin inside his horse's saddlebags; an Appaloosa with brown leopard fur.

"No, gentleman. My dear wife and I, we have other business to attend to in Annesburg..." He lied while riding Gwydion. Javier and Lenny were lying on their respective beasts a few meters behind the Josiah.

The rancher nodded.

"It is the best." With his free hand he took out a cigarette from the pocket of his jacket, lit it and took a drag. "Especially with the chaos that has formed since last night, it would not be comfortable to stay."

The three outlaws exchanged a confused look.

"What chaos?" Trelawny asked representing the collective doubt. Now it was Eugenie's turn to draw a doubtful expression on his dark face.

"Haven't they been through town?"

"Obviously not." Javier intervened.

"Valentine is besieged by agents, since last night." He exhaled the smoke through his mouth. "Or so was what some of my employees told me." He said, shrugging his shoulders. "Ignored the reasons."

"Thanks for the information anyway, Mr. Wegner." Trelawny said as Mary-Beth appeared under the frame of the front door to the house. She was posing as the pregnant wife of Mr. Madden. She feigned her condition, wearing ball-wrapped clothing under her corset. According to her role, she was already four months in condition. "Oh, are you ready my dear?"

"Yes." She smiled at her "husband" and then at the rancher. "Thank you very much for your kindness, Mr. Wegner... please, excuse the abuse" She said, pretending to be shy.

She had feigned the urgent need to go to the bathroom and a maid was in charge of guiding her to the room in question, offering her services in case she needed help of any kind, Mary-beth declined and the woman withdrew leaving her at her mercy.

Gliding silently down the hallway, she entered the main room of the house like a feline scurried. Of course, she put her pickpocket skills to use; greedily specifying what is of value and keeping it inside in their garments.

She inspected two more rooms with the same efficiency; finding cash, jewelry and some other item of interest. Just as she was about to enter the next one, she almost suffered a heart attack when she suddenly heard a few sobs on the other side of the door.

Her heart had throbbed against her chest from the effects of the adrenaline rush that was circulating at the time, in the veins of his body. However, despite her fear of being discovered, she ventured to take care of the doorknob. She wanted to take a look, sneakily. Curiosity had overwhelmed her. Although to her disappointment, the bolt was past. She consulted her pocket watch for a moment, twelve minutes had already passed since she requested the bathroom; So she hurried down the stairs, crossed the living room, and out onto the porch of the house, joining the others.

"Nonsense." Eugenie said, waving the hand that held the cigarette in a gesture of dismissing it. "How could I refuse the request of a beautiful lady, like you?" He dumped the tobacco and leaned down taking her hand to place a kiss on her knuckles while looking into her eyes. Mary-Beth kept a tight smile, despite her burning desire to distance herself.

Catching the girl's discomfort, Josiah cleared his throat, managing to regain the rancher's attention and break contact.

"Shall we go, love?"

"Of course." Mary-beth came down the steps of the porch and caught the hand that had extended the english to help her to climb Gwydion, settle behind him.

"Gentleman... my pleasure." Josiah, inclined his hat in a sign of courtesy "Have a nice day." He said goodbye and the riders spurred their horses out of Ranch Emerald, but not before Mary-beth turned her face and noticed the silhouette of a young woman who was watching them go awayfrom the window of the second floor of the house.

She couldn't help thinking but wonder, if the sobs she heard earlier were from her.

They arrived at the Emerald Station; which, at the moment was practically empty except for the employee who was waiting at the box office taking a nap. They positioned themselves behind the structure to avoid possible prying eyes.

Josiah and Mary-beth got off Gwydion's back. The Englishman was in charge of removing the briefcase from his saddlebags and the girl taking out the objects she had stolen from the bottom of her clothes. Lenny and Javier looked in another direction, giving him some privacy.

"Could it be the pikertons?" Lenny suddenly muttered, breaking the awkward silence that had settled as the winnings were being shared.

"I'd like to think not." Commented Javier, after a few seconds of reflection.

"What are you talking about?" Asked the girl, not sure to follow them, as she put her winnings in her pockets. 

"Before you came back, the rancher was telling us that apparently a lot of detectives came to Valentine last night." Lenny replied.

"So... you think what they could be?" Mary-beth insisted, now restless. The tone of her voice reflected her sudden concern at this possible scenario.

"Probably. After all, I can assure you, dear boys, that you guys have not been very efficient at keeping a low profile." Said Josiah.

"Do not even say it. Lenny praised." With the robberies of those last two trains, together with the arrest and subsequent rescue of that fool Micah, I would say that we are screaming from the top that we walk around."

"I heard that Arthur and Micah wiped out half the town of Strawberry." Trelawny commented, putting his briefcase back.

"Athur told me it was a bloody bloodbath." Added a disgusted Javier, packing his share of the loot. "And all because of puto Micah." Nobody in the camp seemed to estimate it, except Dutch of course. "The very asshole, it seemed a brilliant idea to form a trouble just fortheir weapons, in the heart of the town."

"Well, apparently the two of them took care not to leave anyone alive who could recognize them, right?" Said Josiah, with a touch of black humor. Both Javier and Lenny could not help but escape a small bitter smile when taking into account that convenient detail.

" It would be the only positive." Javier released.

"Independent, we should check the veracity of that story." Mary-beth continued. "If it's true, we have to warn the gang immediately."

"If it is indeed them, as soon as we approach Valentine and they recognize me, they will try to arrest me or put a bullet between my eyes." Javier said. "And the same applies to you, Lenny."

"You're right, it would be very risky. And it is not that this town has precisely many places to hide." Lenny added, patting his horse's neck affectionately.

"Don't worry about it, dear boys."Josiah interjected, brushing the dust off his pants. "I know how we can get out of the doubt without any of us exposing ourselves."

"How?" Asked naively, Mary-beth. He smirked and tucked a tuft of hair behind her ear, then revealed a red rose in his hand and offered it to her. She smiled surprised by the trick and accepted the flower.

"With friends, my dear... recently, I became friends with the clerk who works at this station."

Javier laughed sarcastically. "I suppose having the ability to keep quiet never has its benefits."

"Cute, dear boy, very cute" Josiah said, adjusting his hat. "Wait a minute, I'm coming."

He withdrew from the group on foot, going around the station, until he approached the ticket office where the employee was still sleeping; sitting in a chair with his arms crossed. He was a small, plump man with prominent baldness and a thick dark mustache.

Steven Rood, was a man of strong convictions; faithful supporter and sympathizer of the Law and its judicial system. Although he was a rather lazy worker, no one could deny that he was an extremely honest being.

And talkative too ...

Although the relationship of "friendship" and trust he had with Steven was not comparable to the one he shared with Alden, from Rhodes, due to his "inconvenient" principles, that did not remove the fact that the man was useful in his own way.

Soon, Josiah discovered how easy it was to manipulate him; taking advantage of both his naivety and his apparent need to have to know everything and share this information with half the planet. So for his safety, the English chose to use a false identity with him.

"Is the day very hard, Steven?"

The man jumped from his seat scared, his eyes wide open. "Oh my God, it's you, Richard." Steven said, sighing in relief and trying to fix his disheveled appearance by sleeping. "How have you been?"

"I am fine, how are you?"

"Bored. Longing for six o'clock to finish my shift." He took out his pocket watch and cursed under his breath when he read that it was barely four o'clock in the afternoon. "When you came?"

"A couple of hours ago." He lied. "I was taking care of some businesses nearby and I couldn't help passing by to greet a good friend." Trelawny said conversationally.

"Oh, shut up or you will make me feel flattered." Steven smiled pleased, as he leaned on the back of the chair and crossed his legs supporting them on his desk. "If you arrived recently, I suppose you do not know the good news?"

"I'm afraid not, dear friend."

"I'm not as up to date as I'd like, but ..." He began to touch the left tip of his mustache. "Some new agents arrived in Valentine last night."

Bingo.

Josiah played selfless. "Forgive my manners my dear friend, but what is relevant about that? New or old law enforcement officers always come and go everywhere." He made a gesture with his hand as a sign of indifference. "That is nothing new to anyone."

"You're right about that. But these are not just any pair of simple agents." His smile grew bigger. "These belong to the Pikertons detective agency. You who are a cultured and literate man, I assume that you know who they are."

Oh, I did know that very well ...

"Yes. But aren't they domiciled in Chicago?"

"Yeah, but I heard this morning that businessman Leviticus Cornwall is funding them so they can catch a gang of outlaws who haven't stopped robbing them. Van Der Linde, I think that's what it's called... " He added the final, as a belated memory. "The Pinskertons, they were asking about them this morning. Just before I came to work I was approached; one such surname agents: Milton and Ross." He stopped playing with his mustache as he lowered his feet from the table and walked over to the grid that stood between him and the English. "Apparently two of them were already arrested this morning, near Horseshoe bythe banks of the Dakota River. "The very fools were caught while they were fishing."

"So? And who were the fellow?" Josiah asked, raising an eyebrow.

Steave made a face. "I imagined father and son. One was a grown man: white, tall, stocky, with light brown hair and an unshaven two-week beard... wore dirty clothes. The other, a little boy, maybe four years old? white skin and brown hair." He scratched his chin thoughtfully. "Poor boy, so small and already part of a gang of criminals... If you ask me, I bet he ends up in an orphanage."

Oh, no... Those descriptions sounded like Arthur and Jack.

"And are they in Valentine?" The extravagant magician asked, narrowing his eyes.

-"I believe..." He take a pause. "Well, I do not know." Steve said, shrugging his shoulders. "The guy who told me, saw you guys being escorted down one of the roads near Caliban's Seat."

"Do you know anything else?"

"Unfortunately, not." Again he lay down annoyed on the back of the chair. "For hours not a soul has passed by here."  
.  
Trelawny pretended to check the time on his watch. "Well Steven, thanks for the interesting chat. I'd like to stay longer, but duty calls."

"I know so, my good friend. Take care and hang out whenever you want."

"I will. Goodbye, Steven." He finished, bowing and leaving the interior of the station to regroup with the boys.

So?" Lenny asked. Mary-Beth lay on her horse behind him.

"Dear boys, we have problems..."

___________________________

Dutch was in his shop, trying to enjoy the sweet pleasure that smoking a cigar gave him and forget for a moment, about the heap of problems they had endured since the Black Watter ferry heist disaster.

And now he was sitting next to Molly, who kept rubbing her body suggestively against him, as if she were a cat seeking to attract the attention of her sweet master.

Suddenly, one of Molly's hand entwined against his free one and his mind wandered back to the past; Anabelle, specifically. He tried to imagine that that hand belonged to his former lover.

God, how he longed for her.

With each passing day, the interest he had shown in Molly faded. It was inevitable, the woman seemed to be null from an intellectual and personal point of view. With her it was impossible to strike up some kind of slightly interesting conversation. Well, he shouldn't blame her, as he went after her so he could enjoy that slim, shapely body that she so proudly flaunted.

His other hand, which was still holding the cigar, shook it a little so that the consumed tagline would fall off and brought it to his lips again for one last drag before dropping it to the ground and stepping on it with his shoe.

Distancing himself from the contact of the Irish, he got up and went to the exit of the store.

"Where are you going?" The woman questioned suspiciously. Dutch paused for a second, looked over his shoulder and couldn't help but force a smile.

"I have to talk to Hosea, honey." And he went at a brisk pace before Molly could reply.

The weather during the day had been perfect; Clear skies and the air felt fresh, despite the continuous hours of sunshine. 

The dark eyes of the Dutch, searched the old man around the area. He found him sitting under a large tree reading a book, near where the horses were tied.

He started walking in his direction and just as he was about to call Hosea, he couldn't help but notice Mary-Beth, Javier, Lenny and Trelawny entering the camp. The presence of the latter missed him, he did not expect that he would return so soon.

Hadn't Lenny told him that he would leave again, after finishing the job?

"Trelawny, to what do I owe the pleasure?" He said with a smile" Although I suppose that your presence has reasons, and you did not come just to say, hello."

"Where is Arthur!?" Mary-beth scream anguished, getting off Lenny's horse and breaking into the calm atmosphere that until a few moments ago they had been able to celebrate.

"He went out in the morning with Jack to fish." Hosea replied, being the one closest to them. "Why? what's going on?" He said, looking up from the reading and was as surprised as Dutch, to see Josiah.

"Oh, Maldición... "Javier cursed in spanish. "It has to be them."

"Gentlemen, I am afraid to tell you that I am a bearer of bad news..." The Englishman commented as he descended from his mount.

"The Pikerstons have Arthur and Jack!" Mary-Beth interrupted, hurried by Josiah's unnecessary room.

This inevitably attracted the attention of most of the members of the camp.

"What!?" Abigail screamed and approached the group in droves. Karen, Tilly and Susan were hot on her heels. "Did you see them!?

"No." Mary-beth clarified unhappily.

"So how do you know!?" Abigail pressed frenzied, grabbing the girl by the wrists roughly. "Where the hell is my son!?

"Abigail, calm down and let them talk."Dutch said, making him drop her."

"How do you want me to calm down!? If they have my son, Dutch Van Der Linde!

"Trelawny, go on..." Hosea intervened, slamming the book shut and standing up.

"A contact informed me that a couple of hours ago, two Pikerston agents, arrested a man who was fishing in the Dakota River, in the company of a child, near Horseshoe." His eyes traveled from Hosea to Dutch and finally to Abigal. "The physical description they gave me of the knight and theboy agrees with Arthur and the little boy." 

"Oh, my goodness!" Abigail could not help staggering as she felt her legs falter from the panic. Susan and Karen helped her just in time, preventing her from falling to the ground.

"This can't be real, there must be a confusion." Dutch said incredulously. "Arthur is no idiot, he would realize if they followed him, he knows how to take care of himself."

"Dutch, did you forget why we are here in the first place and not at Black Watter?" Hosea attacked. "Why did we have to run like dogs with their tails between their legs through all those damn frozen mountains?"

"Of course not." He replied, clicking his tongue.

"I told you that stealing that damn train was a mistake!" He pointed a finger at the mountains where Cornwall had been robbed. Dutch had taken two more steps towards the oak tree, standing like this, face to face.

"We need money, Hosea!

"Gentlemen, this is not the time to argue." Trelawny had a hand on their shoulders, standing between them, trying to calm the waters.

"He's right. We should rather worry about rescuing them." Lenny suggested, who was still lying on his horse, ready to go after his lost family.

"And start packing too..." Hoseas added gritting his teeth. "If they were indeed captured by the sides of Horseshoe, it means that they are on our heels." He made a gesture with his hand emphasizing his point. "It will be just a matter of little time before they find us.

"Damn it..." Dutch sighed, frustrated. "Micah, Bill!"

"Yes Boss?" The blond answered when he got up from the wooden trunk where he was resting calmly, contemplating the scene. While Bill, he responded to the call poking his head behind Susan's body.

"You two." He paused as he walked over to the couple. "Are going to the place you told me about the other time first, Micah. How did you say her name was?"

"Dewberry Creek."

"Well, go take a look and make sure it's clear before the rest of us arrive and draw attention."

"Come on, Williamson... you heard the boss." Micah exclaimed, turning to Baylock. Bill growled grumpily and just followed him. Ready, they both spurred on their horses and kicked up a cloud of dust behind them.

"Trelawny, do you know where they are?"

"In Valentine I think, but I can't be sure.

"Verify that this is the case and find out any other information that is useful to us, I do not want another surprise. Tomorrow we will reach you."

"Gentlemen..." Joseah bowed farewell, then swiftly mounted Gwydion and left to fulfill his mission.

Karen pulled an old chair up behind Abigail for her to lean back on. The poor woman was slipping to the ground.

"Now, once installed in the new hiding place: Lenny, Charles, John, Javier, Hosea and I, we will go meet Trelawny and rescue the boys."

"Until then, everyone to pack!" Hosea bellowed.

"You already heard lazy to work!" Susan said, clapping her hands loudly, causing the others to disperse and begin taking down the tents.

"If something happened to..." Abigail could not finish the sentence, the tears and sobs prevented her from saying another word.

"We will find it, we will bring it to you and we will kill those idiots who have touched a hair on the boy's head, Abigail, you have my word." She placed a hand on the mother's shoulder and squeezed it gently.

"Just bring my son back, Dutch."

He nodded.

___________________________

The floor was cold and there was a faint, rancid smell of plumbing, mercilessly creeping up Arthur's nostrils. Jesus Christ, if he continued to inhale that putrid air, he would return breakfast hopelessly. As the minutes passed, the feeling of nausea grew more and more in his stomach; stirring inside it, as if it were a rough sea.

He was face down, his hands cuffed behind his back and his legs restrained by ankle shackles. He felt lonely and miserable, his body ached; from the tip of the big toe to the scalp. Nor could he see, the agents had taken care of it by tying a bandage over his eyes.

Creeping blindly across the dirty, wet stone floor, Arthur slammed his forehead against a solid wall. He did not spend energy or time cursing, but instead spent all his effort turning on his back, then with difficulty raising his trunk and leaning against the wall. And that movement was the sufficient incentive, so that his stomach decided to throw its contents outside.

"Goodbye breakfast..." He thought bitterly out loud. "At least, you didn't pour it out on yourself, Morgan."

To his left, he heard the squeak of a door opening, along with the sound of footsteps approaching him. He turned his head in that direction and lifted his chin defiantly and proudly, ignoring the fact that he had vomited, almost on top of him, less than thirty seconds ago.

"Enjoying your stay, Mr. Morgan?" Standing on the other side of the bars of the cell, Milton stared at the outlaw as if he were a toxic waste from which he had to stay away. He had brought an alcohol-drenched cloth to his nose, to counteract the pestilence that hung there.

Arthur couldn't avoid but click his tongue and blurt out a "Shoah..." accentuating the southern accent. He couldn't see the man, but hearing his voice was enough to irritate him enough. As he hated the presence of this great saying to be with all his soul; he would have preferred to continue vomiting instead of having to deal with a conversation with him. Although to his terrible misfortune, a new sensation of retching attacked him, ending with expelling another round of waste, but this time on himself.

"You know, it's not too late for you to save your skin." Said the detective smugly. "Don't waste this last chance for a lost cause."

"Agent... your mom dropped you at birth, right?" Arthur countered, recovering between gasps. 

The studded face contorted with anger. "Your barbaric way of life is over, Mr. Morgan. Get over it." He could tell the scorn by the tone of his voice.

Arthur curled the shirt of his lips and olympically ignored Milton's comment and continued to express his opinion in a sardonic way. "Yes, she definitely did ..."

"You're making a big mistake!" He raised his voice helplessly, losing patience. He was stubborn to put up with the stupid stupidity of this type of criminal.

"Have a nice day, agent." The outlaw said, ending the talk.

"Have fun wallowing in your own shit in the last hours you have left, like the worm that you are." He walked until he reached the exit door. "Tomorrow you will be hanged at ten in the morning. Good evening, Mr. Morgan." It ended with a slam of the door.


	2. The plan.

By the time they reached the outskirts of Valentine, the sun was already leaning west; it would soon get dark and with it would come a steep drop in temperature. The air smelled of shit as always and the streets of the town were still muddy from the rain that had fallen the night before. Strangely, Valentine was very busy today; there was an unusual flow of people that until then none of the band members had to deal with.

This couldn't be good.

"Mr. Smith, Mr. Summer..."Dutch said, seeing the couple getting off their mounts, as he handed the binoculars to Hosea. "Could you see them?" They were to the east, on top of a hill that conveniently lay close to the small civilization, allowing a decent view of the site without the risk of being detected.

"Impossible." Charles replied worriedly. "There are Pikertons all over the place, plus the Sheriff and the deputies."

"We couldn't even get close, Dutch." Lenny said." They are not allowing the transit of civilians no less than fifty meters from the police station."

John cursed under his breath.

"Are you okay, John?" Javier asked.

"I'm fine." He confirmed dismissively. Ever since he had found out about Arthur and Jack's situation, he had grown distant and angry. It seemed that for the first time in his life, he was genuinely concerned for his son, so the Mexican preferred not to press further.

"And Trelawny?" The Dutch questioned.

"No sign." Charles, said. "Could it be that he left us? It wouldn't be the first time."

"Trelawny will not be a man of action, but he is not disloyal to the gang either." Hosea clarified, watching with the primatics down town.

"Do you think they caught it?"

Dutch ran his ringed hand over his face.

"Can be... hopefully not."

"What we needed." Hosea grumbled, looking away from the binoculars to the leader now. "This complicates the scenario. What will we do, Dutch?"

"We will continue the same."

"We will do it?" Exclaimed a confused John. "We're not sure they're there, Dutch."

"With all that bunch of law enforcement patrolling down there, do you still allow yourself to have doubts, John?"

John couldn't help but keep quiet with an expression of insecurity etched on his face.

"It's a good point, amigo." It coincided, Javier.

"Of course it is." He sentenced in a tone that could not be argued. "Now, we will wait until dark so we can act."

_____________________________

"Are you really sure about this, Dutch?" John questioned once more, a couple of hours later as he waited on Old Boy's back. It was the darkness of night that prevailed now, highlighting the illuminated Valentine train station about two hundred yards from them. The building was slightly away from the center of town, outside the surveillance radius of the Law Enforcement; which lay massed along the main street of Valentine and the back side of the police station.

"I thought that issue was cleared, John." The Dutch replied irritably when dismantling The Count. "Or do you have a better idea? If so, please share it"

"Not." He replied laconically.

"I thought so." Dutch blurted out. However, he instantly regretted it, letting out a tired sigh. "Sorry, son. I understand your concern, i really do, but it is not that we have many alternatives.

"It's just that ..." he cleared his throat. "If I don't get that child back ..."

"We will, John." He interrupted it. "But I need you strong now, son."

"I know." He said, feeling Hosea's comforting hand on his shoulder, who was looking at him with sympathetic eyes.

"Come on, John." Hosea encouraged him, giving him two friendly slaps on the shoulder. "Is time." He pulled his hand away from him and exchanged one last look with Dutch nodding at him, then prodding Silver Dollar west, followed by Jhon. Left on the site, only Lenny and the Dutch.

__________________

When the two Molotov cocktails slammed into the rear wooden wall of Valentiene's barn, it started a fire on the vulnerable fire material, spreading alarmingly across the rest of the building.

"Fire! The barn is burning!" Shouting was heard from one of the Pinkerton's who was on duty by the front door of the Saints hotel. At the alarm call, the Sheriff and his sleepy disputed rushed out of the station.

"Shit, the horses!" The Sheriff screeched as he scanned the dancing flames above the barn. "Quick Charlie, warn Mr. Davis! The others help pay for the fire!" He ordered, while his assistant fled to look for the owner and the others ran for water to try to put out the fire.

It was late at night, so most of the townspeople were fast asleep after a long and laborious day at work.

In desperation to quell the fire, they completely ignored how the now theater also burned, as if it were a torch.

"Sheriff!" He was called by another Pikertons when he noticed the new problem.

"What!?" He objected urgently, throwing water from a bucket into the living hell in front of them. The agonized neighing of the horses captured his attention.

"Look!" He demanded insistently, pointing his finger at the other blinking point.

The Sheriff stopped his work with a grunt and heeded the request.

"Fuck me, this has to be a joke!" He blurted out, noticing what the man had been trying to say to him.

_______________________

Dutch checked his pocket watch. They waited patiently for five minutes, after they received the signal from Hosea and John.

"Come on, Mr. Summers." The Dutchman whispered to him, walking toward the entrance of the train station while covering his face with his red scarf and pulling out his pair of pistols. Lenny followed suit, both getting through the door thanks to a kick from Dutch. "Ladies and gentlemen, this is a robbery! Do what I tell you, and no one will die! But if they cause a nuisance, they will! "

The few passengers who sat quietly waiting for the arrival of the midnight train jumped and gasped in surprise at the abrupt intrusion. The African American boy grouped them in one of the corners of the lobby, demanding that they hand over their belongings under insistent threats. Meanwhile, Dutch was targeting the station clerk from the other side of the ticket window, forcing him to open the safe. The poor man did nothing but tremble and sob; his long, slender fingers awkwardly turned the case's combination dial without being able to open it successfully.

"Please!" He groaned in frustration at his own uselessness. "Do not kill me!" Sweat trickled down his face and his bulging eyes looked like they were about to pop out of their sockets. In it self, his reply seemed fragile; small, scrawny, lanky and with an unrivaled fool's face. But also, he was now pale, sweaty and on the verge of collapse. Dutch thought he was going to have a heart attack.

"Easy son, we just want the money." He told him in a conciliatory manner, encouraging him to calm down and try again. He only wanted the money and not for the employee to died with him. "And I want it all ... including your 'extra' bonuses you know."

His raised eyebrows almost reached the edge of her scalp.

"What, what are you talking about?" He replied stuttering like the obvious idiot that he was.

"Don't play dumb with me, son. We know that you keep the illicit stock of your employers, who hired a manufacturer of sleeper cars and demanded part of that merchandise as a bribe "

"I ... I, no ..."

"Open the damn door for me" he pointed to the entrance of his little office. "Now!" He raised his voice, losing patience.

"I will do it!" He said taking the keys and complying with the outlaw's demand.

Opening the gate, Dutch entered the room still pointing at the clerk. He slipped one of his pistols into its holster and grabbed it by the collar of his uniform, while the barrel of his other gun brought it to his temple.

"Open the box and you better give all the money ..."He threatened throwing him against the wall. The man groaned at the harsh shock and once he recovered, he set out to perform the task.

"Mr. L, Mr. S. How are we doing?" Hosea asked, half opening the station door and sticking his head out, hiding his face with a handkerchief.

"At the pace of winners." Dutch replied wryly. "And the hyenas?"

"A couple having fun with the two flashlights that we left them" He commented in a subliminal message. "But the others are still around the dog and puppy cage."

"Then make the hyenas listen to the scared chickens."

"Hey you! The one in the blue shirt! "Hosea barked at one of the men cornered by Lenny.

"Me?" He said hesitantly.

"Yes, you. Come"

"Quick! Do what it says!" Lenny demanded, grabbing his by the shirt and shoving his in Hosea's direction. It aimed at his chest and escorted him out into the dark.

Finally the young worker was able to open the safe, handing the money to the outlaw.

It wasn't bad at all...

He would have to congratulate Strauss later for discovering such a thing.

The sound of numerous shots was heard in the distance.

"Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for your kind cooperation." Dutch declared to those present, then eagerly left with Lenny and ran towards their horses.

"Dutch!" Lenny said as he noticed the silhouettes of Hosea and Javier over his shoulder, riding at a dizzying pace in his direction.

"Go, go!" Hosea said, walking past them and following along, out of Valentine.

As the two of them scrambled onto Maggie and The Count's backs, they heard behind their backs the sound of horse hooves and the buzz of nearby bullets as they passed.

"Stop!’’ Yelled one of the men approaching them.

Dutch and Lenny spurred their beasts on without delay following Hosea and Javier, while they were pursued by the remaining group of agents.

__________________________

The plan went perfect; well ... almost perfect. They had managed to disperse the immense group of Pikerton's along with the Sheriff, the deputies and every other impertinent gaze in three different places. Generating a series of chaos and incredible confusion. 

First: Hosea and John set the fire in the barn as the first distraction. Later, the couple separated; Jhon continuing north-east to meet with Charles and Javier, instead; Hosea would return with Dutch and Lenny. On his way back, he took the opportunity to set the theater on fire also with another Molotov cocktails; that would be the second distraction. Lastly, Lenny and Dutch would storm the train station for two reasons. One: Take the substantial loot Strauss had discovered and two: Serve as a third lure in case the above baits weren't attractive enough.

Once the screams and curses began to sound down the main street of Valentine; Charles, Javier and John knew it would only be a matter of time before the area around the police station would be clear. Most of the law enforcement officers left to help fight the rampant fire in both the stable and the theater, along with a few civilians who were still awake in the main room enjoying a couple of drinks and working girls.

However, it was not enough for all the hyenas to run away. A group of eight men were still at their posts, despite the show that Hosea and John had put on. They seemed indifferent to the misfortunes of others, as if they were a group of autistics engrossed in nothing more than their own world.

"Why are these men so determined to guard that damn building?" He couldn't help but hesitate, John. They stalked the group, from the back of the local church.

"Why is it that they have Arthur and Jack there, John?" Javier whispered, with some annoyance. John sighed irritably and rolled his eyes.

"You are not understanding me, Javier."

"Ah ... now am I the one who doesn't understand?" He questioned with a sarcastic laugh.

"Listen, doesn't it seem strange to you that with everything we've done, those guys haven't even flinched, even scratching their buttocks?"

"I agree with John." intervened Charles. "Their aptitude for being Law Enforcement is rare."

"Or any other individual with a minimal degree of empathy for others." Javier agreed, now understanding his point.

"Exact." Agreed, John. "I suspect those guys don't belong to the Law."

"I think the same." Charles said.

"Are they bounty hunters?" Javier suggested, trying to see them better with a couple of primatics. It was so dark.

"That doesn't make sense. How long have they been offering their services as security guards?" John questioned.

"If you were a bounty hunter and someone offered you good money to play the role of guard, would you turn it down?" Javier asked.

For a moment, John was silent processing his question. "If it pays well, no."

"Well amigo, there you have your answer." Javier replied, looking away from the guys and giving John a couple of pats on the back, irritating him.

"Whoever they are, I hope ..’’ Charles couldn't finish speaking when he was interrupted by a cry for help.

"Burglars!" He was running toward the police station, the man Hosea had taken earlier. "At the train station! Quick!"

The guards were unfazed.

"Go or run away!" The victim announced between gasps, stopping in front of the group; resting his hands on his knees, trying to retrieve the food.

"I'm sorry, but it's not our problem." One of them spoke. "They don't pay us for that." He added, shrugging. Seconds later, his blood salivate the civilian's face, when he fell dead along with his partner on the right by a shot to the head.

A chorus of fresh curses and shots were released into the air.

Were they not your problem? Hosea would be in charge of proving the opposite, forcing them with shots.

Terrified, being between the two sides, the former passenger threw himself to the ground, in an instinct to save his life, while the men took cover. Another fell dead from a shot to the chest.

Of course, the sound of gunfire attracted the immediate attention of the Agents who were still fighting the barn fire. Getting to the site in less than two minutes.

"What's going on!?" One of the Pikertons demanded with his colleagues hot on their heels.

"Outlaws they're robbing the train station!" The ex-passenger repeated again crawling desperately through the mud in search of a safe place.

"Maldita sea..." Javier cursed in Spanish. "Charles, John, I'll go help Hosea distract them." He mounted Boaz. "We are counting on you, brothers." And he came out like lightning behind the old man, who had already started to flee. The Mexican shot down a Pikertons and another escort on the way, taking them by surprise by his sudden appearance.

"Come on! that don't escape!" ordered the Agent in charge of the platoon, starting the chase.

"Patrick, Frank! Stay watching." The man who seemed to be the leader of the independent group instructed, while agilely mounting his horse in the middle of the shooting. "The others, with me! Let's make sure we kill those two sons of bitches!" He declared galloping off, followed by his own.

"Come on, it's our chance." Charles said. "Take the one on the right, I took care of the one on the left."

Gliding silently, skirting the local cemetery until reaching the area behind the police station. They drew their hunting knives and took different paths to approach their respective prey; John, passing through the alley where were the wooden stairs that led to the second floor of the building, while Charles, circled the structure on the left. They both saw each other out of the corner of their eyes, once they reached the corners.

John glanced for a moment along the main street, confirming the nearby absence of a civilian or other authority. He nodded at Charles and he returned the gesture. That was enough signal for both of them to pounce on their target at the same time; approaching them from behind, covering their mouths with one hand and skinning them with the other.

Their gurgles only lasted a couple of seconds.

They left the corpses and rushed into the police station. They would have to move if they didn't want to be caught too.

"Jack!" John called to the little boy as they barely crossed the threshold of the door.

His soul fell to his feet. There were no signs anywhere on the boy.

No, no, no! John thought desperately without even remembering Arthur's existence.

"Arthur!" He heard Charles say, as they approached the third and last cell in the compound.

"Damn it! Jack isn't here!" John bellowed in anger, kicking the Sheriff's desk multiple times.

"John"

"What!?" He replied, not even flinching to stop.

"Arthur isn't here either and..." He was interrupted by John.

"What!?' He repeated again, but this time with a totally different tone of voice, it was confusion.

He turned to Charles who had an indecipherable expression on his face. John followed his gaze to the back of the cell. On the ground, a corpse lay on its back with an empty gaze, fixed on an uncertain point. A bullet between the middle of the eyes had ended his life.

And that life was Josiah Trelawny's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think of the chapter? tell me in the comment box!
> 
> I want to clarify something. One of the users previously told me, that he was disappointed to learn that Arthur and the female Oc will not have much interaction. This is not like this! of course they will have it and it will be a fundamental and very present part of history! it's just that the fic will not only dedicate to the two of them ... I also want to give other characters a chance, but despite this, Arthur and the OC will definitely be the protagonists of this story! It's just that we haven't got there yet! In the next chapter, the Oc feminine enters.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think! Would you like to read more? leave me in the comments :)


End file.
